Christa wiedziała lepiej
by Livka
Summary: To nie tylko moja teoria na temat tego, co się stało z dzieckiem Christy, ale również chęć pokazania relacji Christy i Clementine po śmierci Omida.


Clementine szła przed siebie, zmagając się z wiatrem. Choć dookoła niej było pełno drzew, to w żaden sposób nie zmieniało faktu, iż wiało równie mocno, jak na otwartej przestrzeni. Wiatr podwiewał jej spódniczkę i bił po nogach, jednak był to mały problem, więc prawie nie zwracała na niego uwagi. Zasłaniała twarz rękoma, gdyż liście, patyki i drobne kamyczki, które leciały w jej stronę, szastały ją po twarzy. Dziewczynka otworzyła na chwilę oczy, aby sprawdzić, czy przypadkiem nie idzie prosto na drzewo oraz zorientować się, gdzie jest Christa.

Kobieta szła dobre dwadzieścia metrów przed nią. Wiatr, który mocno utrudniał Clementine poruszanie się, na niej wydawał się nie robić wrażenia. Szła przed siebie ze strzelbą w dłoni, którą trzymała tuż nad zaokrąglonym brzuchem, nie zważając na nic.

Dziewczynka zawsze ją podziwiała, za tę wytrwałość i mocny charakter. Ona by tak nie potrafiła. A zwłaszcza będąc w dziewiątym miesiącu ciąży.

Clementine spojrzała w prawo. Za drzewami prześwitywała czarna, asfaltowa droga. Nie było sensu, aby nią iść. Tu, ukryte za drzewami, czuły się znacznie bezpieczniej.

Nagle dziewczynka, między drzewami, zauważyła coś jeszcze. Coś co nie było drogą, za to mogło zwiastować koniec ich podróży. A przynajmniej chwilowy.

Clementine szybko skręciła w bok i podbiegła do asfaltowej drogi. Gdy wystawiła głowę z lasu, w którym się znajdowała, zobaczyła, że przed nią, po drugiej stronie drogi, stoi opuszczona stacja benzynowa.

Tak, to był dobry znak.

\- Christa! - krzyknęła Clemetine.

Kobieta, która dopiero teraz zauważyła, że zostawiła Clementine daleko w tyle, rozejrzała się, a następnie zaczęła kierować w stronę dziewczynki.

\- Co jest? - zapytała podchodząc.

\- Stacja benzynowa – powiedziała, wskazując palcem.

Christa skinęła głową. Rozejrzała się, czy przypadkiem na horyzoncie nie ma żadnych zombie, które mogłyby je zauważyć i skusić się na obiad.

Gdy, po pobieżnym zbadaniu drogi, zrozumiała, że jest bezpiecznie, zaczęły iść w stronę stacji.

W budynku były powybijane okna, a drzwi trzymały się na starych, skrzypiących zawiasach. Jednak na półkach wciąż stały jakieś warte uwagi rzeczy, co oznaczało, że znalezisko Clementine mogło okazać się przydatne.

\- Uważaj – powiedziała Christa, otwierając drzwi.

Uniosła wysoko strzelbę, aby móc bronić się przed ewentualnym niebezpieczeństwem, nieważne, czy to ze strony ludzi, czy czyhaczy*.

Clementine wyciągnęła zza gumki do spódnicy pistolet, aby również móc się bronić. Zawsze go tam trzymała. Z jednej strony jej nie przeszkadzał, a z drugiej był zawsze pod ręką, co czasami okazywało się zbawienne.

Dziewczynka zawsze pamiętała, żeby mieć pistolet pod ręką i nigdy go nie zostawiać. Raz popełniła ten błąd i zginął Omid... sytuacja nie mogła się powtórzyć. Nie wiedziała, co zrobiłaby gdyby Christa odeszła. Była dla niej opiekunką, matką... była dla niej tym, czym był kiedyś Lee.

Clementine na chwilę posmutniała, lecz po chwili się zreflektowała i zaczęła podążać za Christą. Kobieta weszła do opuszczonego budynku, celując strzelbą przed siebie.

\- Sprawdzę, czy na zapleczu nie ma jakiegoś jedzenia, a ty zobacz, czy w łazience nie pałętają się jakieś zombie, bądź nieproszeni goście. Jakbyś coś zobaczyła to krzycz. - Christa zmarszczyła brwi. - Albo lepiej strzelaj. Tak, strzelaj.

Clementine skinęła głową. Oj, Christa miała jak w banku, że Clementine zacznie strzelać, gdy tylko cokolwiek tylko się poruszy.

Dziewczyny rozeszły się. Szatynka posłusznie zaczęła iść w stronę łazienki.

Nie było tu podziału na kobiety i mężczyzn, więc dziewczynka nie miała za wiele do sprawdzania.

Otworzyła drzwi łazienki i z ulga zrejestrowała, że jeszcze nic na nią nie wyskoczyło. Podeszła do pierwszej kabiny i pchnęła ją. Pusto, tylko samotny, śmierdzący kibel. Druga. Nic. Gdy otworzyła trzecią zobaczyła czyhacza, który po chwili rzucił się na nią. Clementine instynktownie odskoczyła i wycelowała pistoletem w jego głowę. Mózgorzerny stwór, który padł na podłogę, leżał bezwładnie, zamiast ją atakować. Dziewczynka nachyliła się, aby sprawdzić, co jest tego powodem. Gdy zobaczyła dziurę w jego głowie, z której wylewało się coś, co wyglądało, jak zielonkawa krew, szatynka zrozumiała, że zombiak może nie żyć. Dla pewności, wciąż celując w niego, zbliżyła się i kopnęła go w ręke. Nic. W ramię. Nic. W głowę. Głowa odpadła. Stwór z pewnością nie żył.

Nagle do uszu szatynki dotarł huk wystrzału. W pierwszym odruchu podskoczyła, jednak po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to pewnie tylko Christa. Wyszła z łazienki i skierowała się w stronę magazynu. Tam, jak się spodziewała, znalazła Christę, która nie zwracając uwagi na martwe ciało zombie, leżącego obok niej, grzebała w jakimś pudle.

\- Znalazłaś coś? - zapytała.

\- Tak. Jest tu parę puszek z jakimś jedzeniem i to – powiedziała, wyciągając z pudła spodnie. - Nie wiem skąd się wzięły, ale chyba powinny być na ciebie dobre. Przymierz.

Clementinene zrobiła to, o co kobieta ja prosiła. Odłożyła broń, zdjęła spódnicę i założyła spodnie, które okazały się być na nią z duże.

\- Spadają ze mnie – jęknęła dziewczynka.

\- Nonsens – powiedziała Christa. - Mają pasek, więc można go po prostu zacisnąć. A jak podrośniesz, to będą na ciebie idealne.

Dziewczynka skinęła głową. Nie zamierzała się kłócić z Christą. Była starsza, więc wiedziała lepiej.

\- To co robimy? - zapytała Clementine. – Będziemy tu spać?

\- Tak, tak by było chyba najlepiej. - Christa zamyśliła się. - Jutro pójdziemy dalej, a na razie spróbuj znaleźć jakieś koce, lub cokolwiek na czym będziemy mogły spać. Może później...

Christa nagle przerwała i zgięła się wpół, chwytając za brzuch.

\- Christa! - krzyknęła zaniepokojona Clementine.

\- To... to nic – powiedziała kobieta. - Lepiej zajmij się kocami.

\- Przynieść ci wody? - zapytała.

\- Nie, jest dobrze.

Christa podniosła się do pozycji pionowej.

Clementine nie była przekonana, co do tego, czy faktycznie jest dobrze. Jednak stwierdziła, że Christa wie lepiej.

Po około godzinie obie zrobiły sobie z znalezionych materiałów posłanie, które ulokowały w składziku.

Christa stwierdziła, że tam jest zdecydowanie bezpieczniej niż przy wejściu na stację, gdyż mają więcej czasu na reakcję, gdyby usłyszały, że ktoś wchodzi, a przez skrzypiące drzwi usłyszałby to na pewno. Plus, za pudłami, których tam było pełno, mogły się bezpiecznie ukryć, gdyby zaszła taka potrzeba.

Gdy dziewczyny napakowały do plecaczka Clementine tyle jedzenia i wody ile było można, położyły się, gdyż zaczął zapadać zmrok.

Dziewczynka miała nadzieję, że noc upłynie spokojnie i bez niepotrzebnego stresu, ponieważ nic nie wskazywało na to, że ma się wydarzyć coś złego. I miała rację. Noc była spokojna. A przynajmniej do północy.

Clementine obudziło coś, co brzmiało, jak krzyki torturowanej osoby. Zerwała się do pozycji siedzącej i zaczęła nerwowo rozglądać po pokoju. Na początku niczego nie mogła zobaczyć, przez wszechobecną ciemność, jednak gdy jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się, odkryła, że osobą, która tak krzyczy jest Christa.

\- Christa! - krzyknęła, podbiegając do niej.

Kobieta ponownie krzyknęła, po czym zaczęła ciężko oddychać.

Clementine wstała, przerażona, po czym zaczęła szukać włącznika, aby pozbyć się tych egipskich ciemności i zobaczyć, co się dzieje Chriście. Włącznik, z tego co pamiętała, znajdował się przy wejściu. I tam też go znalazła. Musiała parę razy podskoczyć, aby go dosięgnąć, jednak ostatecznie misja zakończyła się sukcesem. Światło rozświetliło pomieszczenie, a Clemetntine mogła zobaczyć, co dolega jej przyjaciółce. Bała się, że jeśli to było coś poważnego, kobieta mogła ją zaraz zostawić na tym świecie samą.

Gdy dziewczynka spojrzała na kobietę, zobaczyła, że jej spodnie są całe we krwi, a ona sama znów wydaje z siebie nieludzkie jęki.

\- Christa! - krzyknęła przerażona Clementine. - Twoje spodnie.

Kobieta dotknęła góry spodni, po czym podniosła dłoń, aby ją zobaczyć.

\- Kurwa – syknęła, gdy zobaczyła na swojej dłoni krew.

\- Co się dzieje? Co mam robić? - zapytała nerwowo Clementine.

\- Przynieś mi... - Christa ponownie krzyknęła. - Butelkę wody i jakiś nóż – jęknęła.

Clementine posłusznie skinęła głową, po czym zrobiła, to o co prosiła ją kobieta.

Gdy Christa ściągnęła spodnie i podłożyła sobie pod tyłek koc, na którym jeszcze chwilę temu spała. Clementine cały czas patrzyła jej na twarz. Zresztą nie odważyłaby się spojrzeć niżej. Miała nadzieję, że Christa znów wyda jej jakiś rozkaz, gdyż bezczynne siedzenie i patrzenie, jak osoba, która się tobą opiekuje i troszczy o ciebie, zwija się w konwulsjach, było okropne.

\- Christa, co się dzieje? - Clementine zapytała ponownie, gdy jej przyjaciółka powróciła do pozycji leżącej.

\- Zaraz poznamy małą Christę, bądź małego Omida – odpowiedziała.

Clementine wybałuszyła na nią oczy. W tamtym momencie przyrzekła sobie, że nigdy nie będzie mieć dzieci. Poród był gorszy niż walka z hordą zombie.

\- Złap mnie za rękę – powiedziała kobieta.

Clementine chwyciła ją gwałtownie za dłoń, tak mocno, jak umiała.

Na początku Christa krzyczała co chwile, później już praktycznie bez przerwy. Clementine była pewna, że za chwilę zemdleje od tych krzyków i spazmów bólu, które praktycznie, co chwilę przeszywały ciało Christy. Nie wiedziała, jak długo tam siedziała. Jednak to nie miało znaczenia. Dziewczynka była, jak w jakimś transie. Nie czuła nawet paznokci Christy, które po jakimś czasie zaczęły wbijać jej się w dłoń. Czuła, jak mrok zaczyna ogarniać jej umysł, a jej coraz trudniej utrzymać się w pozycji pionowej. Ale nie mogła zemdleć. Nie teraz. Christa ją potrzebowała.

W końcu, z otępienia wyrwał ją krzyk. Jednak to nie był krzyk Christy. Dziewczynka mogłaby przysiąc, że był to głos małego chłopca.

Kobieta puściła jej rękę i z trudem podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej.

\- To koniec? - zapytała Clementine, wpatrując się w jakiś punkt w oddali.

\- Tak – wysapała Christa. - Podaj mi wodę i nóż.

Dziewczynka szybko dała kobiecie butelkę wody, która leżała obok niej. Wtedy mimowolnie zobaczyła, leżące w nogach Christy, brudne od krwi, małe, nagie, płaczące dziecko. Clementine odruchowo zrobiło się niedobrze.

Kobieta najpierw przecięła, coś na co Clementine nie chciała nawet patrzeć, a później delikatnie obmyła dziecko wodą, po czym zawinęła je w koc.

\- To chłopiec – powiedziała z czułością, przytulając je.

Clementine skinęła głową. Wciąż była lekko otępiona i zszokowana. Jak przez mgłę docierała do niej informacja o nowym członku ich, dotychczas, dwuosobowej grupy.

\- Jak dasz mu na imię? - zapytała, próbując otrząsnąć się z szoku.

\- Omid Junior – odpowiedziała.

Omid... - przeszło Clementine przez myśl.

\- Co teraz zrobimy? - zapytała dziewczynka.

\- Ty go potrzymaj, a ja spróbuję się jakoś oczyścić z tej krwi – rzekła Christa podając jej dziecko.

Clementine nie sądziła, że dzieci są takie ciężkie. Gdy tylko wzięła chłopca w ramiona szybko przytuliła go tak mocno, jak umiała. Bała się, że upuści dziecko, bądź zrobi mu krzywdę. Nigdy nie trzymała dziecka na rękach, ale widziała czasami, jak niektóre kobiety to robią. Próbowała sobie je przypomnieć i odtworzyć ten sposób.

Christa oddaliła się, aby mieć trochę prywatności.

Clementine przez ten czas wpatrywała się w dziecko. Było brzydkie, małe, grube i zaślinione. W ogóle nie przypominało ani Christy, ani Omida. No chyba, że z koloru skóry.

Dziewczynka bała się, że chłopiec może zacząć płakać i zwabić czyhaczy, albo zdradzic ich kryjówke, gdyby się ukrywały. A jak będą go karmić? Do tego chyba potrzebna jest butelka, nie? Dziesięć tysięcy pytań kłębiło się w głowie Clementine i nie nasuwała się żadna odpowiedź. Jednak dziewczynka postanowiła nie denerwować się. Kobieta była spokojna, więc i ona powinna. W końcu, Christa wie lepiej.

Po jakimś czasie kobieta wróciła. Wciąż miała lekko zakrwawione spodnie, jednak nie dziwiło to dziewczynki. Krew się ciężko spierało.

\- Co zrobimy? - zapytała Clementine, podając matce jej dziecko.

\- Pójdziemy spać, a jutro rano ruszymy w dalszą drogę – wytłumaczyła.

\- A dziecko?

\- Co „dziecko"? - warknęła Christa. - Omid idzie z nami, oczywiście.

\- Omid... - westchnęła dziewczynka.

Kobieta również posmutniała, przypominając sobie swojego partnera.

\- Tęsknisz za nim, prawda? - zapytała szatynka.

\- Tak – mruknęła Christa. - Ale nie ma co rozmyślać nad przeszłością. Trzeba iść dalej – zreflektowała się po chwili.

\- Jesteś na mnie zła? - ciągnęła dalej Clem. - Gdybym nie zostawiła tej broni...

\- To już nie ma znaczenia – przerwała jej. - Omid nie żyje, a my musimy iść dalej.

Dziewczyny chwilę wpatrywały się w siebie w milczeniu. Obie straciły kogoś ważnego. Przyjaciela i partnera. Każdą z nich bolała strata.

\- Chodźmy spać – powiedziała Christa, kładąc się na ich posłaniu.

Clementine podążyła za nią.

Następnego dnia dziewczynkę obudził płacz małego dziecka. Na początku nie rozumiała, co się dzieje, lecz gdy jej mózg zaczął współpracować, zrozumiała, że to nikt inny, jak nowy członek ich grupy. Razem z kobietą szybko się ogarneła i opóściła swoja dotychczasową kryjówkę.

Z dzieckiem faktycznie nie było tak źle. Christa, jako że nie miała żadnych ubrań dla chłopca, owinęła go w koc , który przewiązała sobie, jak te wszystkie kobiety z afrykańskich plemion, które Clementine widziała w telewizji. Z karmieniem też nie było problemu. Omid Junior pił mleko z piersi, które mu całkowicie wystarczało.

Przez pierwszy tydzień Clementine zaprzyjaźniła się chłopczykiem. Choć na początku wydawał się on jej obrzydliwym, zaślinionym, człekopodobnym czymś, to ostatecznie okazał się małą, pulchną pyzą, która uśmiechała się tak rozczulająco, że nie dało jej się nie polubić. Christa wydawała się zadowolona zarówno z samej znajomości, jak i z obecności dziecka. Obie doskonale wiedział, że gdy skończy trzy lata i gdy tylko zacznie pojmować, co się wokół niego dzieje, zaczną go uczyć, jak przetrwać i walczyć z zombie.

Drugi tydzień z kolei był już inny. Clementina zaczęła zauważać, że Christa dziwnie się zachowuje. Zaczęła być bardzo nerwowa i często narzekać, w głównej mierze na Omida Juniora. Mówiła, że ciągle sika na koc, w który jest owinięty, przez co trzeba go ciągle prać, a nie za wiele jest do tego okazji. W trakcie dwóch tygodni nie znalazły żadnej paczki pieluch, w które mogłyby go ubrać. A zresztą, pieluchy załatwiłyby problem tylko na chwilę, bo na ile by starczyły? Nawet biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że Clementine i Chriście chciałoby się targać torbę z pampersami. Skarżyła się również na to, że chłopiec cały czas płacze. Clementine nie zauważyła, aby dziecko robiło to zbyt często, gdyż nie miało powodu. Zawsze było najedzone, wygrzane i blisko matki. Ale kto wie? W końcu Christa miał go cały czas przy sobie.

W trakcie trzeciego tygodnia kobieta zaczęła mieć dziwne wybuchy złości. Clementine starała się być wyrozumiała. W końcu była świeżo upieczoną matką, taka sytuacja na pewno musiała być bardzo stresująca. Wtedy też Christa zaczęła twierdzić, że nie może już karmić dziecka, gdyż nie ma mleka. Dziewczynka nie za bardzo rozumiała, jak to jest możliwe. Przecież Omid Junior nie był jeszcze na tyle duży, aby jeść zwykłe jedzenie, więc organizm Christy, jako ciało matki, musiał to zrozumieć. Jednak Christa twierdziła inaczej, więc Clementine jej nie zaprzeczała. W końcu Christa wiedziała najlepiej.

W trakcie czwartego tygodnia kobieta mówiła coś o tym, że dziecko sprawia problemy. Clementine zaczęła się jej bać w pewnym momencie, gdyż zaczynała się zachowywać, jak nie ona. Christa zawsze była spokojna, opanowana, zawsze wiedziała, co robić. A teraz? Wściekała się bez najmniejszego powodu, traciła opanowanie, wydawała się czasami zupełnie bezradna, a momentami Clementine przysięgłaby, że Christa zaczęła mamrotać coś o tym, że trzeba się pozbyć tego dziecka. Clementine była autentycznie przerażona. Gdzie się podziała ta Christa, którą tak dobrze znała? Co się z nią stało? Bała się, że może zechcieć coś zrobić dziecku.

I tak minął pierwszy miesiąc z Omidem Juniorem. Jednak drugi był jeszcze gorszy. Christa zaczęła mieć dziwne paranoje, wszystko, co tak przerażało Clementine zaczęło się nasilać, a chłopczyk naprawdę zaczynał płakać coraz częściej.

Było coraz zimniej, coraz trudniej było znaleźć coś do jedzenia, a przez płacz dziecka Clementine była coraz bardziej niewyspana. Nie tak to miało wyglądać, nie tak się zapowiadało.

Dziewczynka mówiła sobie, że jeszcze dwa, czy trzy lata i będzie można nauczyć chłopca, żeby nie płakał, że płakanie jest złe, że ściąga czyhaczy. Jednak to były całe trzy lata, a ona już po dwóch miesiącach była wykończona, co więcej szaleństwo Christy ani trochę jej w tym nie pomagało. Bała się, że to wszystko kiedyś również ją wpędzi w paranoję, albo doprowadzi do jakiejś tragedii.

I nie myliła się. Tragedia się wydarzyła. Dwa miesiące po narodzinach Omida Juniora. Pewnej nocy.

Clementine spała na zimnej ziemi. Nie obchodziły ją robaki łażące po niej, nie obchodziły jej kamienie i patyki, wbijające się w jej plecy. Spała, jak zabita. Od tak dawna nie miała ku temu okazji. A w cieple przygasającego ogniska było tak miło.

Jednak jej szczęście nie trwało zbyt długo. Po jakimś usłyszała dobrze jej znany płacz dziecka. Gdy dziewczynka otworzyła oczy, pierwszym, co zobaczyła, była Christa siedząca niedaleko ogniska. W jego świetle wyglądała jeszcze gorzej niż zwykle. Choć jeszcze dwa miesiące temu miała zaokrąglony brzuch, dziś była tak chuda, że przypominała jednego z czyhaczy. Nie miała w rekach dziecka, choć, jego płacz był dobrze słyszalny.

\- Christa – zaczęła Clementne zaspanym głosem.

\- Nie mogę – jęknęła Christa. - Ja już dłużej nie mogę.

Kobieta zasłoniła twarz rękami, najwyraźniej zamierzając płakać.

\- Gdzie jest Omid? - zapytała dziewczynka.

Christa, nie podnosząc twarzy, wskazała palcem miejsce na ziemi, znajdujące się obok niej. Gdy Clementine się nachyliła, zobaczyła tam płaczące dziecko, owinięte w koc.

\- Christa... - westchnęła ciężko.

Wiedziała, że młodej matce jest ciężko, jednak musiały jakoś sobie poradzić.

\- Clem – zachlipała kobieta. - Ja już tak dłużej nie mogę. Nie mogę już dłużej wychowywać tego dziecka... nie daję rady.

\- Christa, musimy wziąć się w garść – powiedziała dziewczynka, wstając. - Co niby zamierzasz...

\- Pozbyć się go! - krzyknęła Christa, podnosząc twarz. - Nie potrafię, po prostu nie potrafię. Nie widzisz tego?... zresztą, tak będzie dla nas najlepiej.

\- Christa – szepnęła Clementine z przerażeniem. - nie wierzę, w to co mówisz... to twój syn! - wydarła się pod wpływem emocji, które w niej wrzały. - Syn Omida i jedyne, co po nim zostało.

\- Gdyby on tu był... może bym potrafiła. Może dałabym sobie radę, nie będąc sama. Ale teraz... kiedy on nie żyje. Nie potrafię. - Christa otarła oczy z łez.

Do dziewczynki powróciły wyrzuty sumienia, które cały czas starała się zagłuszyć.

Fakt, mogła wziąć wtedy ten pistolet ze sobą. Mogła zapobiec śmierci mężczyzny. Ale skąd mogła wiedzieć? Skąd mogła wiedzieć, że przez ten mały błąd zabije przyjaciela. Zabije mężczyznę, który był jej opiekunem, osieroci, jeszcze nie narodzone, dziecko i owdowi przyjaciółkę.

Oczy dziewczynki lekko się zaszkliły, jednak starała się uspokoić. Christa właśnie chciała porzucić swoje dziecko. To nie był czas na użalanie się nad sobą.

\- Co chcesz zrobić? Zostawić je tu? - Clementine starała się przemówić jej do rozsądku. - Umrze z głodu na zimnej ziemi, albo czyhacze się nim zainteresują. Będzie cierpiało, Christa.

\- Więc je zabijmy – powiedziała bez ogródek.

\- Ty chyba nie mówisz poważnie. – Clementine lekko pokręciła głową, jakby próbowała samą siebie przekonać, że to nieprawda. - Masz zamiar zabić dziecko?

\- Nie, ty to zrobisz – warknęła kobieta.

\- Ja? – zapytała z przerażeniem dziewczynka.

\- Tak, ty! - Teraz w oczach kobiety można było zobaczyć szaleństwo, które kryło się w niej od prawie dwóch miesięcy. - To przez ciebie Omid nie żyje. To przez ciebie nie mogę wychować tego dziecka. To przez ciebie muszę podejmować taką decyzję. To wszystko twoja wina!

W oczach Clementine pojawiły się łzy.

Więc takie zdanie miała o niej Christa. Cały ten czas ją przekonywała, że to nie jej wina, że nie jest zła, że całkowicie rozumie. Ale Clementine wiedziała swoje. Wiedziała, że kobieta w głębi duszy ją obwinia. A teraz powiedziała jej wszystko, co miała na sercu.

\- Ale to dziecko jest niewinne! - krzyknęła w rozpaczy dziewczynka.

\- Omid też był niewinny – warknęła Christa. - Zrób to. Jeśli chcesz chociaż trochę zrekompensować swoją głupotę, zrób to.

Clementine położyła dłoń na pistolecie, który miała przymocowany do swoich, wciąż za dużych, spodni.

\- Jesteś pewna Christa? - zapytała. - Może lepiej to przemyśleć.

\- Tak, Clementine! Do cholery! Zrób to!

Clementine na drżących nogach podeszła do dziecka. Była przerażona. Najpierw zabiła Omida, a teraz miała to samo zrobić z jego synem. Czuła się okropnie. Wyrzuty sumienia zaczęły ją atakować z niesamowitą mocą.

Wyciągnęła pistolet.

Przed oczami miała twarz Omida. Próbował jej pomóc. Próbował ją obronić przed tą wariatką, która dobrała się do jej pistoletu i zaczęła jej grozić. Gdyby nie spuszczała go z oczu nic takiego nie miałoby miejsca. Ale skąd mogła wiedzieć? Przecież tylko poszła po butelkę. Gdyby siedziała cicho w tej kabinie. Gdyby kobieta jej nie zauważyła. Nie stałaby tu teraz. Nie miałaby w oczach łez. Nie tęskniłaby za Omidem. Nie musiałaby rewanżować się Chriście.

Wycelowała.

Ale czy powinna? Przecież to tylko dziecko. Ale Christa jej kazała. Clementine od początku wiedziała, że dziecko to głupota. Jednak ono nie było niczemu winne. Musiała. Nie mogła. A Omid? Co on by powiedział. Ale Omida już nie było, ona go zabiła. Christa jej kazała. Christa tu była. Wiedziała, że musi to zrobić. Dla Christy.

\- Christa wie lepiej – szepnęła pociągając za spust.

Siła odrzutu już dawno nie robiła na niej wrażenia. Jednak tym razem przewróciła się na plecy i zaczęła szybko oddalać od martwego ciała. Kobieta zalał się łzami, a dziewczynka patrzyła, na dziecko, które przed chwilą zabiła. Nie mogła w to uwierzyć. Była przerażona. Dopiero teraz zaczęło do niej docierać, to co właśnie zrobiła.

\- Ja... - wysapała. - Ale ja nie chciałam... Omid.

Jednak było już za późno na jakiekolwiek przeprosiny, czy usprawiedliwienia.

Następnego dnia Christa i Clementine szybko oddaliły się od miejsca zbrodni.

Choć dziewczynka zadawała wiele pytań, kobieta nie odpowiadała. Wbrew pozorom obie były

przerażone. Christa żałowała, podobnie, jak Clementine. Po jakimś czasie obie zamilkły. Nie rozmawiały, nie wspominały, nie chciały pamietać o tamtej nocy. Choć obie bolała ponowna strata żadna z nich nic nie mówiła. Tak jak przy śmierci Omida seniora.

Po paru dniach Christa ponownie zaczęła zachowywać się normalnie. Znów była opanowana, spokojna i zawsze wiedziała, co robić.

Choć Clementine tęskniła za chłopczykiem, to wiedziała, w głębi duszy, że Christa chciała dobrze. Że tak było lepiej dla nich wszystkich.

W końcu Christa wiedziała najlepiej.

 _*W wersji gry, którą ja znam, zombie nazywały się czyhacze._


End file.
